


Último día

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Gen, Gift, Happy Birthday Sybill Trelawney, Hermes Winged Sandals, Love Confessions, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sybill se siente triste porque es el último día que trabajará en para el Departamento de Misterios, pero a la vez está feliz, porque así podrá cerrar esta etapa.





	Último día

Se siente triste porque es el último día que trabajará en para el Departamento de Misterios, pero a la vez está feliz, porque así podrá cerrar esta etapa.

Se siente satisfecha con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, aunque debe seguir adelante. Acaba de aceptar un puesto en Hogwarts y no lo puede desaprovechar.

Su último trabajo es llevar una caja al despacho de su jefa.

Llega hasta la Sala de Misterios y coge la caja con suma delicadeza.

—Sybill —dice una voz detrás de ella y da un respingo, porque se suponía que no habría nadie allí.

—Harland —responde ella con una mano en el pecho—. Me has asustado. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, es solo… —Harland se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente—. He oído que te vas del Ministerio.

—Así es. —Se ajusta las gafas mientras asiente—. He conseguido un puesto en Hogwarts y estaré de prueba estos días.

—Hogwarts… —repite Harland—. Pues es una pena.

Sybill se sorprende del comentario.

—¿Pena por qué?

—Porque… Porque… —carraspea antes de continuar—: porque te voy a echar de menos.

Sybill frunce el ceño.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Ya no te veré más…

—Pero si ni siquiera eres de este departamento. Nos veíamos muy poco.

—Lo sé, pero… me refería durante los descansos.

—¿Me ves durante los descansos?

Harland asiente.

—Me gusta verte comer.

Ella se siente un poco incómoda por la conversación.

—Por cierto —continúa Harland—, sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños y te he traído un regalo.

Sybill se pone tan nerviosa que suelta la caja que lleva entre las manos y se abre la tapa, dejando salir lo que hay en su interior.

—¡Porras! ¡Porras! ¡PORRAS! —exclama Sybill intentando capturar los objetos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Las sandalias de Hermes —responde, cogiendo su varita e intentando capturarlas con ella infructuosamente—. Ya me advirtieron que no la abriera porque era complicado cazarlas.

—Parecen snitches.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Tienen una magia que es incompatible con la nuestra y hay que cogerlas manualmente.

Harland transforma su estilográfica en una escoba voladora, se sube en ella y consigue atrapar una. Pocos minutos después, recupera la otra. Las ata como puede y las devuelve a su lugar.

—Gracias, Harland. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.

—Bueno, fui buscador en mi época estudiantil y ha sido fácil.

Sybill le sonríe agradecida.

—Vaya, me había olvidado de tu regalo… —Harland le entrega un pequeño paquete envuelto con torpeza.

—Es una pulsera de abalorios azules con un águila en medio.

—Sí. La hice yo mismo —comenta tímidamente.

—Muchas gracias. No sé qué decir.

—Me conformo con que te guste.

—Pues me gusta mucho. Me la pondré ahora mismo. Y si necesitas algo, tan solo debes pedírmelo.

—Bueno, podrías aceptar salir conmigo.

Harland la mira avergonzado por la proposición, pero se mantiene entero. Sybill se queda muda. Pero, después de haberla ayudado a rescatar las sandalias, no pierde nada por aceptar.

—Está bien, Higglebottom —responde al fin—. Tomaré algo contigo.


End file.
